Ring Zero: Coltopi's Version
by shadow knight87
Summary: Ring Zero with a little "Spidery" twist… Have you ever noticed how very alike Coltopi and the small Sadako are? Here's the story told in Coltopi's point of view… R & R, onegai? ^-^
1. Chapter One: The Movie

****

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter and the movie Ring 0 are not mine…

**Ring Zero: Coltopi's Version** ****

A Hunter X Hunter Fiction 

By: _shadow knight_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MOVIE**

If you think the movie "Ring Zero" is just a **movie**, well, you're wrong… It really happened and I'm going to tell you about it--the way it **really **happened with some additional stuffs you'll read nowhere else but here.

One day the whole gang of Genei Ryodan (except for Ubogin because he's dead) went to watch a movie entitled--you guess it-- "Ring Zero"…

"Why did you pick this movie?" Machi asked Shalnarq while they were walking towards the movie house.

"I'm not the only one who picked this movie. Dancho also wants to see it," Shalnarq said. 

When we entered the movie house we went to the back row to settle ourselves when a crashing sound was suddenly heard. A girl came to see what happened and we all saw Franklin on the floor atop a pile of broken rubbles. Because the chair was too small it wasn't able to hold his massive weight so he ended up sitting on the stairs with Feitan who he couldn't see the movie on his seat. On the other hand, I saw a box on the floor and made a copy of it to place in my chair. I put the woods of the chair wrecked by Franklin inside it to make it rigid and sat on the box to get a better view of the movie than the others. Shalnarq, on the other hand, had a problem, because a tall guy was blocking his view. So what he did was, he controlled the man and made him think of changing his seat far from us. After that we watched the movie in silence, when suddenly…

"Aaahh!" Machi screamed when the scene was on the house in the forest. In her shock, she inadvertently hugged her seatmate who happened to be--

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you," Hisoka said hugging Machi in return.

"Get your dirty hands off me, you clown!" Machi said punching the living daylights off Hisoka's face. The poor guy ended up slumped on his chair, swirly-eyed. (Imagine Hisoka swirly-eyed! ^0^)

After that nothing much happened again until the movie ended.

"Dancho let's go," Phinx said to Kuroro who seemed to didn't want to vacate his seat.

"I'll watch it again" Dancho said.

"We're going to wait for you at the restaurant outside," Pakunoda said.

"Hisoka," Shizuku said to Hisoka who was still sleeping on the chair.

"Don't wake that clown," Machi said pulling Shizuku away from the sleeping clown.

*** * * * ***

At the restaurant…

"The movie's so beautiful" Shalnarq said before gulping down a spoonful of his rocky road ice cream.

"But do you believe that there's really a medicine that can stop one from growing?" Feitan said while eating his hamburger.

"That kind of medicine is true. I used it on my self," I said.

"You've used it on your self?!" Machi said out loud causing all the people inside to look at us.

"On the other hand you look like the other Sadako," Pakunoda said.

"Genei Ryodan!" someone suddenly shouted.

We all turned to the direction of the speaker and saw a blonde haired boy with chains on his right hand.

"The chain user!" Nobunaga said, standing up and grabbing his katana. The rest of us, however, realized we couldn't fight seriously on such a small place so we ran outside--except, of course, for Nobunaga who was ready to fight.

When we got outside, the people recognized some of us from the pictures released by the Mafia, so now all of them joined in the chase because of the reward. The whole group was dispersed and, fortunately, Bonorenolf and me were left to stay outside the movie house since our pictures were not among the ones the Mafia had so no one came after us. Pakunoda, on the other hand, was being chased by the chain user who was being chased in turn by Nobunaga, his sword drawn and swaying in the air. 

There were two men painting a board outside the movie house. But we weren't really aware of their presence until the paint accidentally fell and hit the both of us. A white paint hit Bonorenolf--making him look more like a mummy--and a black paint blotched my head and hair. The workers apologized to the both of us many times that our anger finally turned into mercy and we decided to just spare them and return to our headquarters to wash out the paint.

*****tzuku*****

****

A/N: If it isn't too much to ask, please review me (by clicking that little button down there…) and help me improve my writing ^-^ This is my very first fiction so please be nice and gentle to me in your reviews, ne? Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter Two: The Time Travel

To everyone who have reviewed, thank you very much for all the nice things you've said about my fic. To **Ayane Selznick**--I would really like to thank you personally, but I can't find your e-mail so I I'll just extend my gratitude through here. 

**CHAPTER TWO: THE TIME TRAVEL**

The two of us (Bonorenolf and I) were the first to arrive at our headquarters to wash away the paint. But it, unfortunately, wouldn't come off. So we were left with no other choice but to live by the new shades that the paint had given us for the moment. I made my hair fall and cover my whole face, while Bonorenolf on the other hand seemed to like what had happened. I bet if only it weren't so out of his character, he would be dancing around the place for joy. Too exazh, okay--that obviously wouldn't be Bonorenolf. So, we just sat on the stones where we used to stay and waited for the arrival of the others. 

After a minute or two, Shalnarq came bursting in, but…

"Mummy!" Shalnarq shouted pointing at Bonorenolf (who **_really_** looked like a mummy with the white paint and all) and…

"Sa…da…ko," Shalnarq mumbled in shock before fainting flat on the floor.

"Sadako where?" I asked, a bit agitated as I looked all over the place. And when my eyes darted pass Bonorenolf, I realized with a start that he was pointing right at me. That was when it all began to figure--with my hair covered with black paint and all…

"We're he--" Phinx stopped short upon seeing us, his eyes gradually widening.

"Hey look a mummy and who's that one?" Shizuku observed, already forgetting the movie we had watched earlier. Well, what would you expect anyway? Shizuku would always be Shizuku!

"Isn't that Sadako?" Machi asked, turning an uncertain look at Pakunoda.

"I think so," Pakunoda replied, trying to keep her calm as she pointed at the still swirly-eyed and unconscious Shalnarq.

"Sadako!" shouted a man's oh-too-delighted voice.

All eyes turned to the speaker who was standing at the doorway and… "Dancho!" we all cried, with respect and faint confusion upon seeing the imposing frame of our leader who seemed to be too-unusually happy over the sight before him.

Feitan was quick enough to break the initial shock with another perplexing remark, "Did I hear it right? Did Sadako also say dancho?" 

"What are you saying, it's me!" I cried with much exasperation.

"Coltopi?" came the bewildered chorus, as eyes nearly came off their stupid faces to roll leisurely on the floor.

"Who else," I mumbled simply, feeling the irritation from a while ago slowly subsiding.

"Who's Sadako?" Shizuku asked them in sheer cluelessness. The other's sighed and unanimously decided to just ignore her. The bespectacled lady who's brain was filled with cobwebs of oblivion kept on running around, trying to get an answer she would soon forget anyway. "Ne! Tell me!" And while all this was transpiring…

"I thought for a moment that Sadako was really alive," I heard Dancho muse out loud. "Wait a minute, Coltopi come here." Dancho walked towards a rock at the other side of the headquarters and sat down.

I approached him, anxious of what he had in mind, yet too engrossed in his reverence to even show a hint of it. And when I neared him, he raised a hand and his magical book appeared in it from thin air. He opened it to a certain page and said with calm authority, "I want you to protect Sadako from all dangers and do all that you can to help her." 

I heard the commotion behind us subside as a kind of wormhole began to appear right beside me. I was bewildered--not exactly scared. My mind was having trouble processing what Dancho wanted me to do. Was this for real? Was DANCHO for real????

"But--But, Dancho…" I tried to protest but he only gave me a wry smile that I thought was meant to give assurance and confidence and yet ended up adding a bulk to my anxiety as I felt myself get engulfed by the abysmal hole…

*****tzuku*****

****

A/N: So how was this chapter? Short, I know, but I hope I improved somehow ^_____^ 


	3. Chapter Three: The Evil Twin

****

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the late update! My beta-reader has been very busy this pass view days so this chapter had to wait for her to be free enough to edit it! There may be OCC-ness especially with the two Sadakos--please bear with me, ne? Thanks for checking out this fiction of mine! And don't forget to leave me a review, ne? Don't be harsh, this is just my first fiction. Ja!

To the people who have reviewed the previous chapter, I couldn't thank you enough! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

****

CHAPTER THREE: THE EVIL TWIN

I woke up in the ladies' dressing room, behind the closet.

"I saw a shadow following her and a well. I've been dreaming of a well every time I sleep," I heard a woman say.

"So am I," another woman stated.

I peeked from behind the closet and saw two women sitting in front of the mirror, applying some make-up on their faces -- a scene very similar to that in the "Ring Zero" movie although the faces were rather different. After that they exited the room and another girl who looked a little anxious stepped out from behind the thing that looked to me like a divider. She didn't do anything but only exited the room with that rather blank expression on her face.

"Nobody must see me," I said using IN to conceal myself before leaving the room.

And whilst outside, I pondered over where I should begin searching for the girl that was the reason I was sent here. Did I hear Dancho right? Was I really supposed to take care of that girl?

As I leaned on the wall in quiet musing, a timid looking young lady with long, black hair walked pass me. Her steps were slow and rather cautious as she made her way to a door in oblique alignment to the one I was standing beside of. I watched her in silence until she entered the room and discreetly closed the door behind her.

"Maybe that's Sadako," I said while walking towards the room. And as I was doing so, a girl --one just about my height-- with long hair covering her face suddenly appeared out of nowhere and entered the room as well. And, no, she didn't even bother turning the knob. She just went and walked through… like a ghost. 

I was astounded but only for a while. After all, I was capable of doing that as well, right? Still, I couldn't help but wonder, "How does the director do that?" I mean, was it possible for a whole troupe of actors to be nen-experts during this time? Was nen that easy to learn, to acquire, that it is used merely as a tool for special effects? Wasn't I supposed to be **_inside_** the movie? The Ring Zero Movie? Yup, from the moment I opened my eyes to this dimension, that's the first notion that came to my mind. What did Dancho have in his nut when he thought of sending me here?

I just sighed and pushed the matter from off my head. That wasn't what I came here for, right? Dancho told me to watch over Sadako, not write a report on the utilization of nen in this movie.

So I followed her and soon discovered that the door was actually the entrance to a stage. I saw the shorter dark-haired lady walking around the stage, pass the practicing actors with not one of them ever noticing her presence. Or so, that's what it seemed. Perhaps… Perhaps they're just acting their part in the movie. They're not really supposed to see her right? No. No, this couldn't be real, of course. I couldn't possibly be back in time and witness all these things as they happened in the movie I had just watched. Sadako never existed in real life, right? RIGHT?

I watched on as the girl shambled towards a woman who was sitting alone in a corner. The woman, sensing someone was approaching her slowly raised her head and stared. She… just… stared. Just like in the movie. Oh, I knew what was about to happen. I couldn't help but let a small wry smile touch my lips as I watched the woman's face lose its color and her head languidly bend until it was hanging awkwardly on her slouched, lifeless body. _This actress sure is a good one,_ I thought to myself.

After that, the girl walked toward the woman with long black hair and stayed beside her for the whole duration of the practice session. I watched on as silently as I could from my post, scrutinizing them both carefully. And when the director called for a break, I started walking toward them, but as I was doing so, a loud, bloodcurdling scream echoed through the room. My head instinctively snapped to the direction of the scream and saw the actress on the chair fall face down on the floor, her eyes staring blankly into space. Lifeless…

__

No, this couldn't be… I was starting to panic. Imagine me, Coltopi, a proud member of the notorious Genei Ryodan, getting agitated by this-- I didn't know what I should call it. All I knew was that things were beginning to get a little too spooky for a mere movie.

That woman's not acting. She's really DEAD. After years of fooling and messing around with the rest of the Spiders, I should know. Even at my distance, I could tell that woman was not breathing anymore… I turned to the shorter girl standing beside the wide-eyed Sadako who was not moving an inch from her position.

"This is not a movie," I muttered under my breath. "It's really happening, this is for REAL," I said to myself as I fought off the chill that was struggling to fill my spine.

Then suddenly the girl moved, she moved towards me. I became more terrified and my reflexes instantly responded by making me step backward with each approaching step she took.

"Why are you walking away?" the girl asked in a tiny voice which was oozing with the innocence of a child, and yet had about it an aura of unspoken evil. My legs froze and I couldn't take a step anymore. I just knew I was done for. "Are you terrified?" the girl added before she stopped right in front of me.

But like I said I was so terrified to answer her question.

"Why do you look like me?" she asked rather curiously.

__

Why are you freakin' scared? I asked myself reprimandingly.

"What's your name?" the girl asked through the curtain of black locks still covering her face.

"Co… Coltopi" I stammered in response.

"Hello Coltopi, I'm Sadako," she said a little too casually, she scared me more! "And that is Sadako too," she added, pointing to the young lady in a corner who was still silently looking at the scene -- the other actors and actresses fussing around the lifeless body of that woman.

"I saw you looking at me. What are you? Why did you see me?" she demanded.

"I think that's my power," I said.

"They can't see you either, are you psychic?" she said, her voice toning back to curious and casual.

"Maybe," I said.

"Can you show me your power?" she implored.

I was now so afraid of her that I didn't even think twice before condescending to her request. Who knew what she could do to me once I've disappointed her? So, I showed her what I could do by using the chair near us. I raised my hands to it, palms facing out, and by my powerful nen, an exact duplicate soon appeared beside the original.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" the young lady --the taller Sadako-- screamed when the copy appeared out of nowhere beside the chair. I watched her ran off and was just about to go after her had not the smaller Sadako reminded me of her presence.

"You can make copies?" she said in childish awe.

"Yes, but it will vanish after 24 hours," I explained, as calm and patiently as I could.

"Can we be friends? I don't have a single friend," Little Sadako asked, rather hopefully [if not threateningly!].

"Sure," I replied. Like I had any other choice, anyway! =P

****

tbc


	4. Chapter Four: The Virus

****

A/N: Sorry it took forever for me to update this fiction. And I know it's getting really weird by the moment, but I do hope you'll stay around for the next few chapters of this story. Your time and reviews are highly and most sincerely appreciated! ^-^

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE VIRUS**

Nothing special happened on that day. On the next day we followed Sadako to the hospital for her checkup. After that we trailed her on her way to the building where the acting troupe practiced.

"We must continue the play even though Aiko is dead," the director said.

"But who's going to take her place," one actor asked.

"Our apprentice Sadako."

"Why her?" the other people whispered among themselves as they exited the room.

"They'll see that my twin can act much better than that girl!" the little Sadako said with a little too much determination, it scared me!

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"Hm?" she said simply, turning her hair-draped head to me. I took that as a sign that I could go on and ask her now or lose my chance forever.

"Why did you kill that girl?" I asked, a little cautiously, lest I rile her up.

"To make my twin have the main role. She likes that role, she memorizes all the lines by reading the script every night dreaming that she's the one acting on stage," she answered, her voice exhibiting enough evidence of how happy she was at her own dark deed. 

"Now can I ask you a favor?" she asked back, to my utter amusement. I really didn't expect her to ask something in return--then again, I asked her a serious question anyway, and she did answer it honestly. Without any restraint...

"What is it?" I said. I didn't have much of a choice with her anyway.

"Can you make a copy of me?" she asked.

"Yes," I drawled out my reply, a little curious at what she was up to. "But why?" 

"I must put my virus on the whole troupe today so that I can easily kill them once they do something wrong to my twin," she said.

"How many?" I asked, afraid to back out now, thinking that Sadako would be safer that way. Hey, that's what I was sent here for after all, right?

"The same number of the troupe," came the reply.

"Okay, but you'll have to sit down," I told her, while leading her to a chair at one corner of the room. Then, after she sat down, I put my left hand on her head and made as many copies of her as she had asked for.

And in the course of that day, while the whole troupe was practicing, the copied Sadakos worked in infecting them with the virus. Y'know... the virus that could kill a person within seven days. I really don't know what kind of virus could have that kind of effect on a person. All I know was that, Sadako sure was making good use of it, putting each and every living being in that studio under her curse so as to make it easy for her to snap them all off the minute they offended her twin. Purely evil, indeed. Maybe that's why Dancho's so drawn to her...

That evening, the actors, actresses and crewmembers were walking into the backstage on their way out of that building. Sadako timidly joined the file and, of course, we followed her. At the backstage, the guy who took care of the sounds for the play was saying "Good night," to every person who stepped out. He was leaning on the wall facing the door and was casually sucking down a stick of cigarette. When he saw Sadako step out, he disposed his cigarette into the trash beside him and approached our lovely charge... Of course, the little Sadako and I waited patiently as the guy carried out a little chitchat with a slightly embarrassed Sadako... Every thing looked okay for a while, until--

"No, it's not me, it's not me, it's not me..." Sadako said while walking backwards, absolute fear imprinted all over her face.

The smaller Sadako and I [still concealed in a cloak of invisibility] both looked at the direction where Sadako's eyes were planted and saw the girl that the smaller Sadako had killed the other day, standing by the door to the stage. Her face was ghastly and her eyes were blank and... lifeless. But there was a kind of eerie hollowness in them that made them look almost taunting... Accusing... And she was even pointing a finger at the utterly frightened Sadako!

"Sadako, what did you see?" the soundman said while shaking Sadako by the shoulders.

Sadako snapped her wide, frightened eyes to him, obviously trying not to crumble like pathetic dirt in his hands. She kept mumbling the words, "Don't... look... back..." while the guy tried to wake some sense out of her by rattling her up. Looking at the girl's glazed eyes, he easily figured out that what was causing this kind of reaction in the girl was something behind him. And despite the taller Sadako's repeated warning, he still dared and looked over his shoulder. Good thing the wraith had already vanished into thin air the moment he did that. He looked back at Sadako and dared not ask anymore question as she was visibly using all efforts to gather her guts and senses back. All he was left to do was to hold her up her feet so she wouldn't keel over. 

"There's still one without the virus" Sadako suddenly muttered when the director stepped out of the door.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can see who's the one with the virus," Sadako elucidated patiently. "...And who doesn't--" She was gonna go further on, but upon realizing that her twin was already gone, she halted in mid-sentence and instead said, "I have to go." She disappeared right before my very eyes before I could even make head or tail of what she had just been saying. 

I stayed for a few while in that corner where I had been left alone, before I came to my senses and realized that I should be going too.

I used "Teleport" and looked for a comfortable place to rest for the night...

tbc


	5. Chapter Five: The Theater

****

Author's Note: Here's the next update. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Weirder… Weirder… It gets weirder with every chapter, ne? You only have to put up with a few more chapters, so please bear with me ^______^ Arigatou!

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE THEATER**

When I woke up the very next day, I saw all the members of the troupe putting all the things that they would be needing for the play onto a truck. I looked for my friend Sadako and found her standing next to her twin in a corner.

Upon catching sight of me, the Little Sadako immediately asked, "Where have you been?" 

"I slept," I replied as I approached them. Of course, you shouldn't forget that we were both cloaked in invisibility, as was always the case. "Where are they going?" I asked, jerking my thumb over my shoulder to point at the propsmen busily stuffing the large truck with various things compromised of home appliance, lighting and the like…

"They're going to the theater to arrange the place," she said just as the taller Sadako slowly walked away.

"Board the truck," the Little Sadako told me in the authoritative voice that had always made the littlest of my cells vibrate with unspoken apprehension. I nodded like an obedient kid as I watched her follow her twin to a sleek car parked nearby. Of course, they wouldn't let their main actress board the truck along with the props, would they?

When they were both out of sight, I did what I was told to do. I had to anyway, for how else could I go to the theater if I didn't do that? And upon reaching the theater where the troupe was set to perform, the very first thing I noted about it was that, it was big. Bigger than the one I saw in the movie. Though a lot of things around this era sure resembled much of the movie, there were still stuffs that looked different… Deviant from its representations in the silver screen.

Then again, how could I expect a movie to resemble reality to the dot anyway?

I caught a glimpse of my friend watching from the backstage. I looked around a little bit more before settling myself in the front seat and eyeing the bustle of activity in front of me. While the propsmen were running around the stage, putting things in their respective places, the taller Sadako walked cautiously in and began shuffling slowly through while mumbling to herself and experimenting with gestures to accentuate her lines.

She was engrossed in this activity when a couple of reporters walked into the theater, looking for the genius director behind this highly anticipated and very much advertised play. The guy with the camera took pictures of the troupe while the woman had a little chat with the director who had been watching the rehearsing Sadako from a few tiers higher than where I was. I snapped my attention up to them for while, until the woman suddenly asked about the troupe's apprentice who was to play the major role. The director pointed right at the oblivious Sadako and subsequently, I found my eyes following the two busybodies from who-knows-where as they made their way to the stage.

The taller Sadako stopped practicing and looked curiously at the couple as they approached her with nothing but friendliness and good intentions printed all over their faces. The woman was even smiling at her and I was so sure that Sadako herself was about to hurl a hesitant smile her way when the guy suddenly raised his camera and took a picture. 

Startled by the sudden flash of blinding light, Sadako immediately raised her arms to shield her face. Another flash and Sadako was forced to take a step backward… And, lo, who was that beside her? The little Sadako! Perhaps, she had intended to help her twin, but as it turned out, she was also getting distracted by the camera. Her arms were also raised over her face, in a manner identical to her twin.

The woman reporter was asking her questions, but I doubt if the taller Sadako was even able to make out a single word she was saying. The reporter and her cameraman advanced forward with each backward step that the two Sadakos took.

Flash… Flash… Another flash, and then… This utter insolence on the part of these meddlers was soon paid their opportune reward. A stifled shriek escaped the woman's throat as the camera's light bulb suddenly burst. The startled man simply gazed with wide eyes at the utterly agitated Sadako, who wasted no time in turning on her heels and running away into the backstage, her equally agitated twin in tow. 

A few seconds more of trying to calm their ballistic senses and the two nosey snoops were on their way out, still looking a bit dazed by what had just happened. 

I was rushing to the backstage to offer my help when my friend suddenly burst out from it and cried, "Coltopi, follow them!" 

And how could I possibly oppose my highly manipulative friend's demand? 

Without thinking twice, I followed them and soon found out that they knew about the virus all along--well, at least the woman reporter did and was even plotting out a revenge against my friend's twin. As was in the movie, the woman's fiancé had a brush with the virus himself and did look that her spirits would not be pacified until she avenged the yet unjustified crime done on her beloved.

I quickly returned to the theater, but when I did there was not a single soul around. Or at least, that's what I thought so at first, until I decided to scour the place and saw the director's lifeless body lying in a bloody heap behind some props in the backstage [well, since he was dead… there was not a single soul in there after all =P]. I was stumped, but there was no one to ask around so I just went outside and waited for my friend until morning came. 

Early the next day, she came trailing behind her twin and the soundman. The two taller people went straight into the theater in a rush while my friend stopped before me. And though her drapery of hair shrouded any kind of visible emotion on her face, I knew she wanted to know what I found out yesterday…

"Sadako, the woman from yesterday wants to kill your twin," I replied to her unstated question. 

"I thought so," she said in a quiet, cryptic voice. "That's why I'm fusing with her again… little by little."

tbc


End file.
